


Dipaphy Hartby

by aguszmc



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Choking, Gangbang, Hardcore, M/M, Orgasm Control, di ko alam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguszmc/pseuds/aguszmc
Summary: It was Sejun's Voice Live and since his birthday was near, they decided to throw a party and make it a content but there were scenes that aren't shown in front of the camera.
Relationships: John Paulo Nase | Sejun/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, John Paulo Nase | Sejun/Josh Cullen Santos, Justin De Dios & John Paulo Nase | Sejun, Ken & Josh & Justin & Sejun & Stell, Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Dipaphy Hartby

**Author's Note:**

> • first au,,, bare with me juseyo  
> • gangbang aaaaaaa  
> • sorry for the grammarly incorrect sentences/paragraphs  
> • TagLish,,, you may find it conyo hihe sorry  
> • summary sucks :P  
> • sound proof yung kwarto oke HAHAHA

After they bid goodbye to the listeners, they immediately grabbed Sejun and placed a blindfold before entering the room where they decided to surprise him.

 _"Masusurprise pa ba ako nito? Parang hindi na ah."_ he said, smiling. He was guided by the other members as he enters the room. They let him sit in the chair placed at the middle of the decorated room.

Finally, they took his blindfold off and opened the fairy lights behind him. Sejun was very amazed at the sight. He roamed his eyes around the room and a large box with a ribbon caught his attention that tickled his curiosity.

 _"Basahin mo yung banner!"_ Justin said excitingly. Sejun stood up and turned around, reading what was flashed in the banner.

 _"Dipaphy Hartby— bat ganyan?! HAHAHA"_ he giggled. Then he noticed, they were incomplete. Justin, Josh, and Ken are here. _"Bat wala si Stell?"_ he asked in his mind. As he was about to ask them were the other member is, Justin suddenly butt-in.

 _"Sabihin mo yung magic word dali! HAHA"_ he exclaimed. What in the actual fuck was going on? 

_"Anong magic word–?"_ he wasn't aware of what was going on at that time, it was a surprise of course. 

_"Stell"_

_"STELLLLL!"_ he shouted loudly, smiling wide. As if on cue, a part of the box collapsed and there he saw Stell, inside the box, so damn hot wearing a sleeveless top and a ribbon tied in his neck, holding a large handkerchief.

The birthday boy was so surprised and astonished at how co-member looked. He was ready to spread his legs anytime for this—

 _PUTANGINA PUTANGINA PUTANGINA ANG GWAPO GAGO SHET SHET SHET TANGINA SEJUN IKALMA MO YAN GAGO—_ all these thoughts only came out as laughters echoing in the room. Stell rolled the handkerchief then swiftly hit Sejun in his leg. Sejun was then pushed back by Stell in his seat then Stell started to dance for him.

Sejun knew there was something rising in between his legs and it was so hard to hide it since there was cameras in front of them. The other members seemed to be enjoying the show. This was pure torture to him.

Stell walked and stopped just behind Sejun's and trapped him with the handkerchief as if he was trying to tie him. He undid the fabric from the way it was folded earlier and placing it unto Sejun's chest. Stell brushed his fingers unto Sejun's nipples that made Sejun flinch. 

_"Sir, may tatanong lang po ako sa inyo"_ Stell whispered in Sejun's ear in a seductive and sexy way that turned Sejun on. 

**SEJUN'S POV**

Putaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Ang hirap naman ng ganitong sitwasyon. When will this fucking end? The tent in my pants is so hard and wants to be touched already but I can't. For fuck's sake, whoever thought of this idea is pure evil aghhh. 

_"Sir, may tatanong lang po ako sa inyo"_ that shit sent shivers to my spine. He placed the handkerchief around my neck. 

_"Sir, anong gupit barber's po ba? Barber's?"_ I still managed to respond and laugh after what I was going through. Stell let go of my shoulders then walked to my side. 

_"Bar~ ber's po ba?"_ as those words escaped from his sinful mouth, he did a slut drop and placed his left leg in front of me, gliding his hand from his foot up until his thigh. How I badly wish it was my hand. 

The other members were so into the show Stell did. I mean, who wouldn't? I was getting hornier as time passes by. My cock was already dripping pre-cum and a wet puddle was pretty visible but good thing the lighting did it's job to cover it. 

I thought everything was done but then Stell wrapped the handkerchief around my neck then stood up on the stool in front of me and started to dance. AGAIN. 

After shooting the content and packing up, Ate Rappl told us that we'll be staying at the condo for it was too late to go back in our respective homes. We entered the van and started to travel. I was in the middle of Ken and Josh while Jah and Stell are at the back, Kuya Yuri was driving and Ate Rappl was seated in the passenger's seat. 

The ride was going smoothly and I decided to take a nap but was disturbed by Ken who placed his hand in my inner thigh, near my crotch. I knew he was aware of what he was doing but acted like he didn't. Tangina. I'm in a big trouble. 

_"Ate Rappl, nandiyan po ba yung tubigan ko?"_ asked Jah. Ate Rappl nodded and tried to give it to Justin but she cannot do so. 

_"Paulo, pakiabot naman kay Jah, salamat"_ I was about to get the water bottle but Justin got up instead and held the water bottle tight. When he was going back to his seat, he stuck out his tongue, letting it run on my jawline. I was caught off guard by his sudden actions. I looked back at him, he was drinking but his smirk was visible. 

Ken finally got his hand out of my inner thigh but then Josh replaced it with his hand then whispered in my ear. 

_"Mamaya ka sa amin. Hintay ka lang, baby boy~"_

His words were stitched into my mind but what caught me was that "... sa amin." Puta. Am I going to be fucked by these four?! What the heck?! Rold, gusto ko pa pong makalakad bukas huhu

After 20 minutes, we arrived and I knew that the shit in me will be fucked out by these four after what they've done to me earlier. This is going to be a tiring night. 

**THIRD PERSON POV**

_"Ok na lahat ha? Oh sige na, umakyat na kayo sa kwarto tapos dito na kami ni Kuya Yuri niyo."_ Ate Rappl said. Once they heard those words, Josh gripped on Sejun's wrist and dragged him upstairs followede by the other three. They went to their shared bedroom and tossed Sejun on the singular bed.

 _" Aray ko! Tangina? Anong problema niyo the fuck? Let me sleep, matulog na—"_ Sejun was cut off when a moist flesh covered his mouth. Josh's tongue wanted to get in Sejun's mouth but Sejun won't open it giving him a hard time. His hand traveled on top of Sejun's clothed bulge and started to caress it making Sejun moan that gave him an access to shoot his tongue in.

Their tongues were fighting for dominance. Salivas are mixing and bruises in Sejun's lips were made. Sejun tried to push Josh but was no use since he was so tired of what happened the whole day. 

As they were doing this, the others were already undressing. Their eyes locked on what was before them. Josh started to undress too.

Josh decided to pull out and run his tongue over Sejun's jaw and leaving hickeys here and there.

_"P-putangina... Josh, t-ugh-ma na~" _Sejun was squirming under Josh's touch but someone grabbed his wrists keeping him from moving too much. He was flailing his feet but was also pinned by Ken.__

__They tied Sejun's wrist together. Next time he knew, his pants were placed somewhere in the room and his shirt was torn down leaving his erect member dripping with pre-cum exposed in the cold air of the room._ _

__Stell pushed Josh off of Sejun._ _

_"Hi baby~ Ready ka na ba?"_ Stell whispered in Sejun's ear. Sejun whimpered and threw his head back giving Stell the access in his neck. Ken turned Sejun around, his ass facing him. Ken grabbed Sejun's legs and spread it until Sejun cried out of pain. He dived into Sejun's ass and darted his tongue in his tight hole. 

_"Fuck fuck fuck fuck tangina Ken tanginaaaaa hmmmpff hngg"_ Sejun was a moaning mess and he was about to come untouched. This was too much for Sejun. Too much pleasure that it's making him crazy. 

Stell placed his dick in front of Sejun telling him to suck. Sejun was hesitant at first but has no other choice when Ken slapped him hard and Stell grabbed his hair then pushed his whole length inside of him. Stell moaned at how Sejun wrapped his mouth and hands in him. He is truly an expert in this kind of things. 

Sejun was gagging at first because his reflex wasn't working and he was shedding tears but as soon as he got the pace, he deep throats Stell from time to time. 

_"What a fucking ughhhh slut~"_ Stell pushed Sejun farther making him gag again but then, Ken pushed his cock mercilessly in Sejun's tight hole. Sejun's moan sent vibrations in Stell's dick making him moan also. 

Sejun tried to stop Ken from what he was doing but the latter held his hips tight, pulling and pushing him in his dick, hitting his prostste multiple times. Sejun was fucked rough in his mouth and ass. 

_"Agghh I'm hmpff I'm near aaaa"_ Sejun told them. 

_"No. Not yet. If you came without my permission, you'll be receiving your punishment."_ Justin said sternly. Sejun was having trouble stopping his orgasm. Justin noticed that Sejun had stopped from sucking Stell so he came beside him and bit his earlobe then pushed his head down making Sejun close his eyes tight and Stell shoot his orgasm inside of Sejun's mouth. His mouth was dripping with Stell's cum, getting to taste the saltiness and heat at the back of his throat. 

Stell pulled his dick out of Sejun then grabbed his chin upwards making Sejun swallow Stell's cum. 

Justin grabbed Sejun's dick and started to pump it in an unimaginable fast pace. Sejun moaned and produced kittenish mewls. Justin started to plant wet kisses in Sejun's back. 

Josh went to the other side of the bed and started to play with Sejun's nipples. The sensitive buds hardened under his touch. Sejun was already a moaning mess. Chunks of his hair were stuck in his forehead, some covering his eyes. 

_"Putanginaaaa"_ that was the last word of Ken before shooting his orgasm inside of Sejun. It was too much that it started to drip in between Sejun's leg. Ken pulled out and his hole was clenching, finding something to fill him. Josh noticed this and quickly inserted two digits inside of him making Sejun groan. 

Sejun was finding it hard to breathe because he can't support himself from burying his face in the bed since his wrists were tied. 

Josh then inserted the third digit then fourth. He started to move his fingers inside and scissored him. Sejun's wrist were already red from moving too much. 

Justin stopped from pumping Sejun with his hand and sat at the edge of tge bed. Josh pulled his fingers out of Sejun's hole. Justin grabbed Sejun's waist easily and placed him in his lap. Justin's dick was hard and Sejun can feel it from his behind. Justin grabbed Sejun's ass making him moan. Justin grabbed Sejun and placed his dick in his ass then pushed it in of Sejun. 

_"Justin~ Putaaaaa AGHH"_ Justin pinched Sejun's nipple hard while making him bounce in his dick. 

_"Justin? Who's Justin? Baby, I'm your daddy for tonight. Get it?"_

_"Y-yes ughh hngg"_

_"Yes what?"_

_"Yes fu-ughck daddy aghh"_

The others were already pumping theirselves at the sight. 

_"Baby, let's come together alright?"_

Sejun just nodded aggressively. Not long after, Justin came so as Sejun. 

They were all exhausted from what they did but still cleaned up. They removed the fabric out of Sejun's wrist which was so red. They dressed Sejun up since he cannot move. They lay down beside Sejun. 

_"Nagustuhan mo ba? Sorry kung masyado kaming rough hehe"_ Ken said. 

_"Yes, yes I did. Thank you~ That was the best birthday gift ever."_ Sejun said smiling. 

_"Dipaphy Hartby, Sejun"_ Stell exclaimed. 

_"HAHAHA thank you ulit. Anyways, sinl na ba next magbibirthday sa atin?"_ Sejun asked. Their eyes all went to Josh. 

_"Subukan niyo, malilintikan kayo sakin"_ Josh said while keeping his eyes closed as he was trying to sleep. 

They laughed at what Josh said but who knows, maybe there will be a part two of these kind of gifts done **Behind The Scenes**. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this bullshit dkhdisvsisvsisvsis sorry for the errors
> 
> comments are highly appreciated


End file.
